kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Trikala Prefecture
Trikala ( ) is a prefecture in northwestern Thessaly, Greece ; its capital is the city of Trikala. The prefecture was created in 1881 and Karditsa separated in 1947, and contains Kalampaka and Meteora, with monasteries above the rocky ledges. It is located NW of Athens, NW of Karditsa, E of Ioannina and Metsovo, S of Grevena, SW of Thessaloniki, and W of Larissa. Trikala is bounded by the prefectures of Karditsa to the south, Arta to the southwest, Ioannina to the west, Grevena to the north and Larissa to the east. Municipalities and communities See also: List of settlements in the Trikala prefecture Provinces Trikala prefecture has two provinces, named Trikala and Kalampaka, after the two largest towns. *Province of Trikala *Province of Kalampaka Note: Provinces no longer hold any legal status in Greece. Geography Its geography includes the Thessalian Plain to the south and east with a maximum elevation of 100 m, and it also includes a valley to the north. The Pindus mountain range dominates the western part, with forested terrain in the westcentral part. The northern part is also mountainous and made up of forests and barren lands, with its mountains incorporating Chasia and Antichasia ; and to the northeast the steep terrain continues. Its major river, the Pineios, flows to the south, while several other rivers flow to the south and northeast, centrally and to the northwest along with the Via Egnatia and the GR-6. Climate Its climate is mainly of Mediterranean character, with hot summers and cold winters, along with temperate climate conditions by the mountains. The temperate climate dominates the westcentral portion, and winter is dominant in the mountains to the west and north. History The area around the modern Trikala Prefecture was first with Thessaly, later moving to Macedonian rule, and subsequently run by the Romans, the Byzantines, the Wallachians and lastly the Ottoman Turks. Trikala was known as "Tırhala" for Turks and a sanjak center in Yanya eyalet. During their rule, the area was affected by the Greek War of Independence of 1821, lost an earlier struggle, and continued its Turkish rule until the liberation of Thessaly of 1881. Several villages were relocated to remain hidden from the Turks, and the area was finally incorporated into Greece after the liberation. The prefecture was occupied by Ottomans during Greco-Turkish War (1897). It was created and included Karditsa until 1947 ; its economy and agricutlure boomed but its standard of living was somewhat lower than that of Athens. Electricity and radio arrived in the city in the 1930s. After World War II and the Greek Civil War, a number of structures were rebuilt ; the prefecture saw a small growth in the 1950s and the 1960s, but growth slowed due to emigration. The villages saw their roads paved, their homes furnished with electricity, and improved motor transport and communication added. Television arrived in the 1970s, and as late as the 1980s for the rural portion. In the 1980s, the Trikala Bypass was opened and between 1998 and 2006, the Via Egnatia was under construction with tunnels and bridges ; the first section was opened in 2002, and the final section in 2006. Economy Agriculture The agriculture of the area is famous, and produces a part of the country's production also in export. Its well-known production includes fruit and vegetables, cotton, olives, cattle and other foodstuffs. Communications Newspapers *''I Enimerosi'' *''I Erevna'' *''Trikalina Nea'' Transport There are a number of highways and the main railway from Volos to Meteora crosses Thessaly. The region is directly linked to the rest of Europe through International Airport of Central Greece located in Nea Anchialos in a small distance from Trikala. *Greece Interstate 6, NW, N, Cen., SE *Greece Interstate 15, NW *Greece Interstate 30, SW, S Sports *AO Trikala *Trikala 2000 BC External links *Prefectural map of Trikala *http://www.greecebyclick.com/regions/central/trikala/index.cfm * Category:Trikala Category:Prefectures of Greece ar:تريكالا (مقاطعة) bg:Трикала (ном) de:Trikala (Präfektur) el:Νομός Τρικάλων es:Trikala eo:Trikalo (provinco) fr:Nome de Trikala it:Trikala (prefettura) la:Tricala (nomus Graeciae) nl:Trikala (departement) no:Tríkala prefektur nn:Tríkala prefektur pl:Trikala (prefektura) pt:Trikala (prefeitura) ro:Prefectura Trikala ru:Трикала (ном) simple:Trikala sr:Префектура Трикала tr:Trikala (il) uk:Трикала (ном) zh:特里卡拉州